Sandpaper is used in a wide variety of activities and on many materials. Woodworkers, auto body workers, painters etc. are among those who use sandpaper on wood, metal, wallboard and filler compounds to list a few. Small, curved or irregular shaped surfaces are typically sanded by holding the sandpaper in the hand. A human hand is capable of forming itself to the desired shape, or forcing the sandpaper into small areas. The problem is that the human hand does not provide a uniform and unvarying force because of a tendency to change shape due to its highly articulate nature. Also, it is often very difficult to adequately maintain a secure hold on a piece of sandpaper.
To overcome these problems, sanding blocks are commonly used. A sanding block generally has a planar surface over which the sandpaper is placed. An individual gripping the block also grips the edges of the sandpaper thereby holding the sandpaper in place. While generally effective for sanding planar surfaces, irregular, contoured or curved surfaces are still commonly sanded by hand, as a sanding block is ineffectual. Thus, the problem of applying a uniform and consistent force is still a problem.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sanding device for securely holding sandpaper while sanding.
Another object of the present invention to provide a sanding device which is capable of uniformly and consistently sanding surfaces.
And another object of the present invention to provide a sanding device which can be employed to sand planar surfaces, curved surfaces, contoured surfaces, corners, etc.
Still another object of the present invention to provide a sanding device in which sandpaper is easily installed.